Infinity Mode/Safe Spots
In Dead Rising, during Infinity Mode it is possible to simply gather a lot of food and hide in a safe location, thus avoiding any excess damage from zombies, psychopaths, and survivors. These are referred to as "Safe Zones", a zone in which zombies cannot access. There are numerous Safe Zones around the Mall, many of which requires Frank to just go in a particular area, or just shut the door behind him. Entrance Plaza Safe Zones * Ned's Knicknackery. Shut the door behind Frank. * Wallington's. In the back, there's a door to a small, closed-in room. * Everyone Luvs Books. Shut the door behind Frank. ** Should Everyone Luvs Books become compromised and filled with zombies, you can still wait on top of the bookcases. * The Sinister Read. Wait on top of the bookcases. * The area between the inner and outer shutters at the mall entrance (Must be cleared of zombies and have the inner shutters barricaded) * Go to the 2nd floor and use Zombie Ride to jump on one of the palm trees (One of them also has an SMG on it). * On top of any of the advertisement posters in the first floor's hallway. Al Fresca Plaza Safe Zones * Flexin'. Note however, that the windows may be compromised. * The fountain, which also contains an SMG and a Dumbbell. * Behind the counter in the rear of McHandy's Hardware. * On top of any of the shelves in McHandy's Hardware. * Behind the counter in Riverfield Jewelry. Food Court Safe Zones :Do not leave or enter the Food Court on Day 5 or the game will freeze. * The circle of balconies, ledges, and walkways that the first Carlito fight is at in the 72 Hour Mode. Note that you'll need to dispose of Carlito before taking refuge here. * On the sign of Chris' Fine Foods. There is also an SMG here. * On the pillars behind the That's a Spicy Meatball! archway sign near the counter. * On top of the structure that houses that is That's a Spicy meatball; you will need to stand on top of a zombie to get here though Wonderland Plaza Safe Zones * The Space Rider. * On top of the block house, near the giant half-soccer ball. You can only get here by using Zombie Ride for a boost, or climbing up from railings nearby. * On top of said giant half-soccer ball. * On top of a bookcase in Sir Book-a-Lot. * On top of the roofs of either jewelry stand located in the open area in the center. You can get on top via the glass case next to the cash register. * The backroom of Casual Gals. Frank must shut the door behind him. North Plaza Safe Zones * Any of the scaffolds (Clear any zombies from them first, obviously). * The Huntin' Shack. Shut the door behind Frank. Be aware that Cletus is here after Day 3. * The unfinished store where you meet Isabela in 72 Hour Mode. Shut the door behind Frank. * The empty room that contains the survival book. Shut the door behind Frank. * On top of the round CD display in CD Crazy. * You can also climb on top of any shelf in Crislip's Home Saloon. Paradise Plaza Safe Zones * Blue Awnings accessed by jumping from the stairs. * Orange awning where the Katana is found. Note that getting off of it will hurt Frank, unless you use Knee Drop. * On top of the bookshelves in Bachman's Bookporium. * On top of the shelves in Lady About Town. * Behind the counter in Marriage Makers. * Behind the counter in Josh's Jewels. Colby's Movieland Safe Zones * Behind the concessions stand/ticket booth. * Theater Rooms One to Five. Shut the door behind Frank. Warehouse Safe Zones * On top of any of the shelves. Rooftop Safe Zones * Raised walkway to the air shaft entrance. Although it might be best to simply head inside the security room at that point. * Frank can easily clear what few zombies lurk here with Soccer balls. * Jo spawns here at times. Heliport Safe Zones * On top of the entrance. * On giant air units behind the entrance. * Behind the yellow fence. * Frank could simply Clear the Helipad of what few Zombies are there, but this can be risky. Security Room Safe Zones * There are no zombies in the entire area before Day 4 * Day 4 onward, just clear out any single room and close all of the doors. Meat Processing Area Safe Zones * On top of the fridge next to the steam tables. After Day 4, Survivors spawn here from time to time. When one considers that Larry spawns here too, it would be wise to have a fresh Mega Buster and a lot of food for any encounters. * It is also very easy to clear this room out of zombies with all the various weapon not excluding the Mega Buster. Leisure Park Safe Zones :If the Convicts or the Hall Family are around, it's best to either kill them, or simply choose another hiding spot. * It is possible to climb on top of the roof over the picnic area, either by using Zombie Ride, or by timing and positioning a jump well enough to grab onto the edge of the roof. The Sniper Family is here on Day 1 however, so this location has questionable value as a haven. Alternatively, if you have the Real Mega Buster, you can simply take out the snipers from afar before climbing onto the roof, which also provides you with extra supplies and food. Otherwise for more security at the cost of being a bit roundabout, you can take the White Sedan from under Paradise Plaza in the Maintenance Tunnels, drive it over to Leisure Park, then change to the Red Convertible and just run them all over.